


Broken Boy

by Colorful565



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful565/pseuds/Colorful565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you get a tattoo on your wrist the second you touch your soulmate, everything is perfect. That is if your soulmate doesn't reject you. It's rare, and it's uncommon, but it does happen.</p><p>Caspar Lee is the popular, athletic, not-so-smart hottie that everyone knows.<br/>Joe Sugg is the opposite.<br/>What happens when one of them decides to reject the other?<br/>What will happen to the poor boy left alone to his own thoughts?</p><p>(Also on Wattpad [same username])</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1125 words

 

        Caspar was having a bad day. He woke up late and only had half an hour to get ready, (which is a lot less than normal for him, he needed to keep his popularity somehow. If not the brains then the brawns.) In his rush he forgot to pack his jersey which was sitting on the back of his chair, taunting him in his thoughts. Forgetting his means he had to use one of those extra ones they keep in the back of the gym. The ones that are probably washed once a year and reek of sweat. Then he had a test in chemistry which he completely forgot about meaning he would either a) fail or b) skip. He could afford to skip this class again, it would be his fifth time this semester. It was safe to say he didn't get anything higher than a 40%. So yeah. Caspar was agitated. Especially when he realized he was the last one of his friends to get his tattoo. Alfie, his best friend got it last week, entering the cafeteria yelling 'I've got it! I've got it!'. Caspar doesn't understand why it bothering him so much, though, it never has before. He thinks he just needs something to blame all of his unrefuted anger on.

        Joe was alone. He was always alone. But that didn't really mean anything to him, he was used to it. For as long as he could remember, it had just been him. Of course, he had his sister, but that wasn't the same thing. She was a grade older, never paying much attention to Joe. Sure, she was sweet and kind and the best sister Joe could ever ask for but it wasn't where and when it matters. Because at school she was Zoe Sugg, popular, pretty, and proud. She wasn't Zoe Sugg the kind, compassionate older sister of Joe she was Queen Bee. And Joe was just Joe. He would often fall behind the shadow of Zoe and her success but Joe tried to not let that bother him. Zoe was always better at talking and understanding people, where if Joe was put in a similar position, he would just stumble and fall over his own words and thoughts. Joe was just good at hiding in the shadows and not calling attention to himself. He preferred to keep out of the light, backing away into the darkened corners of every room. The fewer people looking at him, the better. Which is why he had a pass to leave his classes five minutes early. He fought and fought for that pass, (his social anxiety made him freeze up every time a stranger touched him in the hallway, which unfortunately happened a lot in the three minutes of allotted time students had to run from one end of the building to the other.) and he was just lucky that he was a good student which teachers trusted. So this pass, given to him for his social anxiety, which was all but very, extremely real but it gave him the opportunity to leave his class and arrive at the next one without crashing into anyone.

        Caspar was in trouble. He realized he didn't have his math homework and he had a test that period. He was done for. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ditched. Instead of going to class, he spent forty-three minutes hiding out in the bathroom, frustratingly playing Flappy Bird and trying not to gag smelling bleach and antibacterial soap. Two minutes till the end of the period and Caspar was fed up. The smell was horrible, the game was exasperating him to no end and he had a headache. He stumbled out of the bathroom, gasping and panting for fresh, clean, breathable air. Or at least he tried to, but instead, he went crashing into somebody.

        A small boy from the looks of it, brunette and glasses. Short, shy and completely and totally neglectful. Caspar was popular, one of the most well-known boys on campus, but he himself has never seen this boy. But then again,he looked like one of those, the kind to always sit in the back of the room, invisible, friendless, and lonely. But Caspar didn't get to look at this mysterious boys face because the minute they touched Caspar's world faded to black.

        When Caspar awoke, he was in an unknown room. _The nurse's office_. Caspar doesn't know how he got there, nor does he know who brought him there but he does know that it wasn't that fragile and puny boy who he bumped into. But he was alone in the room and he was missing math, so currently there were no factors against him. So he got up to stretch, planning out a lie that would let him miss the rest of the day when is hand brushed across his wrist.

_That wasn't there before._

_What was that?_

_Oh..._

**Oh.**

There was **no** way it was his tattoo.

There was no way that Caspar had gotten his tattoo.

        He was **not** supposed to get his tattoo in a lonely school hallway on a Tuesday. He was supposed to get it with some famous model at some rich party and everyone would be jealous of him.

        But Caspar was curious. Was it the new nurse's aid? The young and pretty one who all the guys had a crush on? Or was it the girl who found him, unconscious in the middle of a high school hallway? And why weren't they here right now? Why weren't they here to see if their soulmate was okay? Caspar has been looking for this girl his entire life. He's been trying to find that girl who's perfect for him. The one that's made for him, the one that complements his personality completely. Maybe she was scared. Of course, who wouldn't be, after finding out that the hottest, most popular guy in school was your soulmate?

        Caspar, smiling to himself, made a move to uncover the bandage on his wrist. He was thinking about her name.

_Emily?_

_Brianna?_

_Riya?_

It would definitely be a pretty name.

But Caspar frowned. The name was short. Only three letters.

_Amy?_

_Pam?_

_Dot?_

**Joe.**

That was **not** the name he wanted.

        **No**. his soulmate was not supposed to be Joe. **Joe** who sits in the back of the room, the boy who didn't talk much.

        For the first time in Caspar's entire life, he didn't want this. He didn't want a soulmate. He didn't want eternal love, he didn't want internal feeling. **No**. Not with this **_boy_**. Not with **Joe,** the kid who ha to leave classes early because he gets social anxiety in groups larger than two people.  

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic language (I don't like using these words, believe me) and bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1520 Words

Three minutes after school ended and Caspar was browsing the shelves of the nearest CVS. He knew what he was looking for, he just had never had an actual use for it. Why would anyone want to cover up their tattoo? Especially with the well-known fact that using covering up tapes caused severe mental illnesses in the partner whose name is being covered up. But the thing was Caspar didn't care. He didn't care about Joe because obviously, the universe was wrong. There was no way Caspers' perfect life would be ruined because of this one boy. He refused to let that happen. So he grabbed a few boxes of the covering tapes and made his way to the checkouts. The cashier glanced at him.

Then his wrist.

And then he frowned.

And Caspar was pissed.

This man, this man had no idea about his life. He has no idea about what Caspar has been through. This whole thing with Joe was going to ruin him.

"You know what these do right? To your soulmate I mean?"

"I don't care. If I wanted life advice I would've gone to the physiatrist. And I don't care about him. I don't like him and I deserve someone way better than a fucking nerd."

"You know these can kill him right?"

Caspar just tossed him a twenty and walked away.

"Keep the change."

The cashier scowled.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"H-h-ey. I-I-I thought we should try to get to k-know each other, y-you know because-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"O-Oh. O-Okay."

"And for goodness sake, stop fucking stuttering your gay fag. Leave me alone before I call security and report you."

Joe just stands there. Shell-shocked.

Joe knew who Caspar was; not personally no, but he did know him. He knew that he cares about his friends and is really protective of his sister and that he wants to become an actor. You learn a lot from being that invisible boy who always sits at the back of a class, and not just from the teacher. Rumors, boasting, bragging; Joe would say that he knows the relationships of the school better than he knows the periodic table. (That's not true, he loves science but you get his point.) But he didn't think Caspar could be like that. And as Caspar walked away from Joe, he realized that he didn't know the real him. But still, Joe was a little curious, so as Caspar pushed past him, Joe took a little peek at Caspers' wrist. He looked once, and quickly turned his back, wishing he didn't look at it at all he choked back a sob. He looked down at his own wrist and he saw that the once onyx black tattoo had faded into a dark charcoal gray.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Alfie was talking about Zoe again, and showing off his tattoo for the hundredth time. And Caspar was sick of it. Okay. he thought. I get it. You have a kind, sweet, popular, pretty girl as your soulmate. And I'm stuck with the nerd. I get it, okay. I get it.

"Caspar! You're the last one of us to get a tattoo. Go find your girl!" Marcus said, turning the attention of his lunch table from Alfie over to Caspar.

Caspar laughed nervously.

"Nah man. My boy's soulmates going to be some model." Alfie said clapping at Caspar's back. "I can just imagine the wedding. Flowers everywhere, ginormous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a statue made of pure gold. And I'll be your best man."

The table hooted with laughter.

Caspar itched at his bandage.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

This soulmate thing was annoying. Whenever you were in the same room as your soulmate, your tattoo started to tingle. But to Caspar it felt more like small elves were stabbing his wrist with tiny swords. In addition to that, it made you feel all warm inside and Caspar hated it.

And so every time Joe entered a room Caspar was in, whether it be the bathroom, cafeteria, or even a hallway, Caspar would stare. He would stare and the first few times, Joe would stare back. But after the tenth or twelfth try, Joe started avoiding him. All of the staring made him feel uncomfortable and he didn't like it. So after one too many time of feeling like he didn't belong, he started to avoid the hallways Caspar frequented and he made sure to always and only eat lunch in the library if he ate, to begin with. And he began to resort to only using the bathroom in the shop class hallway because his school hasn't run any shop classes in the past two decades. Joe was thankful for his pass which came to even handier now than ever before.

A few weeks later, Joe was walking to the library with his lunch. He was looking down, as usual, knowing exactly where he was going based off of the floor tiles.

"HEY! Hey you!" Joe looked up. "Yeah you in the gray shirt. Come here."

Joe slowed to a stop. He looked back down but didn't turn around. He was scared, no doubt, but it wasn't his first time getting picked on. Two pairs of shoes came close to him. Nike and Adidas. Jocks. Well shit.

Joe curled in on himself. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one with just degrading words and nicknames being thrown at him, but quite a few bruises too. A strong tanned hand grabs his forearm. 'Zoe' it says, inscribed on the crook of his wrist. Joe sighs. He misses his sister. Joe was forced to go with his father, however, cruel and rude he was, he was happy it was him, not Zoe, who had to endure a few beatings and insults every so often. Zoe got to go with his Mom, the kind and sweet hearted lady who didn't know who her ex-husband was until she had two kids with him. Joe doesn't get to see his Mom nor does he get to see Zoe regularly, only on holidays and some weekends when his dad was feeling generous. The boy with the tanned arm drags him to the cafeteria.

No.

No, please.

Anywhere but there.

Please.

The other boy kicks the back of his knees.

"Hey, Caspar! Do you know this boy? He claims he's your soulmate. Probably wrote his name on his arm in Sharpie (Please dont sure me, I dont know if I can use that or not.) or something. It's not even completely black."

Joe looks up. He sees Caspar looking him over. He sends him a pleading look.

"No Alfie, I don't know who this is. Can I go back to my lunch now?"

Joe shrinks. He knows he's in for it now.

Alfie drags him outside. Someone else joins them and grabs his other arm. He hopes it's Caspar telling Alfie to stop but he knows he's being ridiculous.

"Where should we take him?"

It's Marcus. Joe knows that voice. The same voice that's been sitting behind him in Lab for the past three years. He's in both of their science classes. Joe bets they don't even know his name.

Suddenly his arms are grabbed and he's being yanked across the hallway. Marcus pulls his shoulder too hard but Joe doesn't say anything. He knows it's about to get much worse.

Joe's arms are abruptly pulled back. He stops walking. He slowly looks up. It's the bathroom. The one that nobody ever uses. It's funny how his sanctuary turned into the place of his horrors.

Aggressively, Marcus throws Joe against the mirror. All too soon, punches are being thrown and kicks are being placed. Joe can't remember the last time it got this bad. Actually, he can, it was when he ended up unconscious with three broken ribs at the bottom of a dumpster. 'Where he belongs' they said. Joe didn't fight back. And he still doesn't. He just let it happen, let Marcus and Alfie beat him senseless.

Finally, finally, the bell rings. Marcus glares and Alfie kicked his stomach one last time before they both leave. Joe's still there crumpled up in the corner, bruises already forming. He knows he can't get through five more classes and he knows he can't call his dad. So he stands up, wincing and makes his way to the singular working sink. Joe sighs, there's a bruise on his jaw and he has a black eye. Those are going to be hard to conceal, especially from his dad who Joe knows will only make the bruises last longer. But he slings his bag over his shoulder flinching as his bag slammed into a particularly harsh bruise. He adjusts his bag, his sweater sleeve getting caught and showing his tattoo. It was a murky pebble gray, and even though it was nowhere close to fading, Joe knew that with the way things were going, it was a very real, and not a very distant possibility. And Joe knew it would hurt.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

His father wasn't home but that's nothing new. He's used to being home alone ever since his parents divorced and Zoe moved in with his Mom and his father decided that the bar was far more important than his own sons birthday. In fact, Joe can't remember the last time his father asked him anything other than 'what's for dinner?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, Kudos and comment please!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bullying, not eating (it's pretty brief.)
> 
> Word count: 1215 Words

The beatings continued. They didn't get any better but Alfie and Marcus learned not to injure his face anymore. It brought up too many questions both parties in question were uncomfortable with.

And if Joe used to dodge Caspar before, he avoids him like the plague now. He knows it's no use, but he thinks, **he pretends** , that if Caspar doesn't see him anymore he'd stop getting beaten up every day by Caspar's friends.

But he won't cover the tattoo. Not now, not ever. He knows what it does. He's seen it. He feels it too. The repercussions are coming to effect now. He **feels** them now. The strive to be good enough. The strive to eat less. To be what Caspar wanted him to be, to be Caspar's dream soulmate, so maybe, just maybe he would stop covering up his tattoo and **help** Joe.

He feels the strive to hurt himself so Caspar doesn't have to ever feel any pain. So Caspar can be happy. So Caspar can have and fulfill the life that he truly deserves, so Joe will take all the pain. Because that's all he wants. For Caspar to be happy. Even if it's not with him, no matter how much he wishes he could, you and some tattoo can't make someone love you.

He feels the strive feel worthless and insignificant so Caspar can feel meaningful and powerful.

Joes have never been the best at fighting things so he gives in. He gives in to it all.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Caspar got a girlfriend. Her name is Gabby and she was nice. She was sweet and kind and not to mention, nice to look at. This is who Caspar **wanted** his soulmate to be. But noooooooooo, Caspar adhered with Joe.

Caspar **liked** Gabby. A lot actually. More than he could ever _possibly_ like Joe. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"What's this?" Gabby asked one day, picking at Caspar's wrist.

He looked down.

"No." She said sitting up. "You covered up your tattoo? How dare you. Why would you ever do that? How dare you, how could you even **think** about doing that?"

"Easily," Caspar replied. "I don't like him."

Gabby slapped him. Hard.

"How fucking dare you. How fucking dare you do that to him? And you're doing this because he isn't a girl? Or because he's not a model?" Gabby fumed. "Do you even know what this does to him? Can you **imagine** how much it hurts? How much **he** hurts? How can you do this to someone? How can you do this to someone who you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with?" She stands up. Looking down at Caspar's wrist and saying "Whoever Joe is,he deserves someone way better than you. He deserves someone who will love him and care for him. Not you. Not some sick **fuck** who only cares about himself." She walks to the door. "We are over. I can't believe I ever went out with you in the first place."

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

The beatings were getting worse. Caspar was angry and taking it out on Marcus and Alfie, who in turn, take it out on Joe.

It had gotten to the point where Joe didn't even flinch anymore. He let himself be dragged and beaten and punched. He didn't care anymore. He thought the one person who was supposed to care and love him unconditionally was his soulmate and Caspar doesn't want anything to do with him. Joe thought that maybe he could be beaten into the person Caspar wanted him to be.

One Thursday he was walking home, or dragging himself home was the most accurate term.

Today's beating was worse than usual. Alfie was pissed off that he fail a science test (and the fact that Joe got a 98%). Marcus decided that he wanted to be fashionable and wear steel-toed boots.

Everything was hurting and he still had another mile and a half to walk. And so he sat down on a bench, hissing when his wrist started to buzz and warm up.

Joe sighed softly. He could not catch a break today. This day was not looking up for him. He shrunk down and tried to make himself unnoticeable but he knew there was no use.

Caspar left school after lunch, pissed off and annoyed. He was walking through the park trying to cool off when his tattoo started to warm up. Confused, Caspar peeled back the bandage to make sure it still said, Joe. It did, but he was still confused. There was no way the goody-two-shoes would be missing school. But Caspar decided to go find him, because who knows maybe he'll help Caspar release some steam.

So Caspar continued to walk and kick around fallen leaves, looking for this boy. He looks up. And he sees him. And his heart physically **hurts**. He looks _bad_. That's an understatement. He's covered in bruises and he has a limp, Caspar can tell from the way Joe's cradling his left leg. And he looks skinny too. More than before. Way more than before. Caspar wonders when the least time Joe had properly eaten. Caspar continues to stare at him until Joe whimpers and folds even more in on himself. Caspar jolts to action.

He takes a step.

Joe flinches.

Another step.

Joe flinches once more.

Suddenly Caspar's standing above Joe and putting a hand on his shoulder. Joe jumps up and turns to face Caspar.

Caspar gasps. There's a large cut on his cheek and a colossal purple bruise flowering on his jaw. His lip is split and his hair is tousled and his forehead is bleeding.

Caspar takes a step and goes to touch Joe's lip.

"No." It was a quiet, single word that escaped Joe's mouth. "You don't get to do that."

"I don't get to do what?" Caspar replied softly, muddled.

"You don't get to pretend to be all caring and sentimental because all it's going to do is make me fall in love with you, and all you're going to do is drop my heart off a cliff." Joe turns around and takes a step to walk, but falls straight to the ground because of his injured leg.

Caspar cringes. "Joe," he said softly, "Let me help you."

Joe didn't respond so Caspar takes it upon himself. He goes around in front of Joe and wraps Joe's poor battered and bruised arms softly around his neck. Then he carefully grabs around Joe's waist and wraps his legs around his pelvis. Caspar puts one of his own arms under Joe's thigh and the other around his waist, pressing Joe close to him. And he starts to walk, straight to his house.

As Caspar's walking, he hugs Joe, pulling his closer to him. And he feels Joe's ribs pressing into his stomach and Caspar feels guilty. He feels guilty because this is **his** fault. Gabby warned him, that cashier warned him.

This was all his fault and he knew it. This could have been prevented and Joe and Caspar could have been the school's power couple. They aren't because of Caspar and his rash decisions; his selfish need to only care about himself.

They arrived at Caspar's house and Caspar opens the door and puts Joe down on the sofa. But Joe grabs onto his arm.

"Promise me...." He coughs. "Promise me you won't break my heart."

"I promise. Oh god, I swear I promise." Caspar replied, kissing Joes' hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is one of my personal favorite chapters, especially for Gabby's speech.
> 
> Vote, comment, and like! Tell your friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Self-harm, anorexia, bullying. (none of it is described. It's only said)
> 
> Words: 923 words
> 
> Yes, I know it's shorter than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot I posted on this website sorry guys

It was the next day and Joe was sure Caspar was going to break his promise. He usually wasn't wasn't one to think like that but Marcus was already dragging him into that wretched room, and Caspar still wasn't there. But Joe didn't expect him to, not really. Sure, he hoped. And sure, he wished. But Joe wasn't someone who always got what they want. In fact, it was more common than not that Joe was the one always sacrificing his own happiness so everyone else around him could be. But Alfie was already walking into the room and Joe had accepted the fact that his soulmate didn't really care about him. The first punch landed on his jaw and Joe tried to zone out to block out the pain. But a few minutes later, as Joe was curled up into a ball on the floor, he was gently pulled up to his feet.

A hand pressed his head into a chest and another arm around his waist pressing him impossibly closer.

"It was you?"

Caspar. His voice boomed and echoed and both Alfie and Marcus shrunk back.

Caspar looked down at Joe, and lightly stroked his hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm used to it." Was all Joe said, as Caspar pulled him closer.

"It was you this entire time? You? My supposed best friends? You're the one that's been hurting him? My soulmate?"

Marcus looked shocked and Alfie looked like he's going to faint.

"You touch him one more time, you even think about hurting him one more time, and I will end you. Understand?"

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Is pasta okay?"

"Anything you make is okay, Little Pudding"

Joe blushed. Caspar laughed and stood up to kiss his cheek. Joe turned back around to heat the sauce and Caspar wrapped his arms around Joes' waist. And then he frowned.

"Are you eating? Are you actually eating? When was your last proper meal? You told me you're eating. Please, Jojo, eat. I love you, I promise."

Joe looked down and sighed. "Okay."

"Joeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm home!" A female voice rang through the house. Joe was staying at his Mom's because his father was out on a business trip to L.A. for the next three months.

"Joe? Whatcha maken?" Zoe's head popped through the door. "And who's this?"

Caspar turned around.

"Zoe?"

Joe's face fell flat.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Joe should've know. He should've know that Caspar knew Zoe. Of course, he did. And now that he knows he's related to Zoe, Caspar wouldn't love him anymore. He wouldn't love him, of course, he wouldn't, because who would ever pick Joe when Zoe was an option. Joe knew that Zoe and a soulmate, but he hadn't met him yet and Caspar was perfect. Why would he ever pick Joe, when he could just as easily pick Zoe and have a much better life?

"Caspar?" Zoe asked unsurely. "What are you doing here? How do you know Joe?"

Joe had forgotten that Caspar and Zoe were best friends in Elementary school. He forgot how close they were. He forgot that there was an entire section of both Caspar and Zoe's life that he had no part of.

"No. You're soulmates?"

"Ow!" Joe cried. Zoe smacked him in the head. Joe grabbed the injured area and moaned. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoe screeched.

"Are you okay?" Caspar asked softly, wrapping his arms around Joe's waist and kissing his head softly. Joe nodded.

"Joe! The pasta's burning! Out! Both of you, OUT! I'd rather not burn the house down on my watch, thank you very much." Zoe pushed them out of the kitchen.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Joe had fallen asleep sometime around eleven, midway through The Half Blood Prince. Caspar carried him up the stairs, slowly peppering his face with butterfly kisses. He laid Joe in bed, wrapping the blankets around him so his beloved doesn't get cold. Pushing back of his hair, so it was off his forehead, he kissed his cheek.

"Good night Love, Sweet dreams." Caspar whispered softly smiling and walking downstairs.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Zoe was frowning.

Caspar knew what was going to happen next.

"You're his soulmate right?"

Caspar nodded.

"Then why'd you do that to him?"

He looked down.

"Why'd you have to go and ignore him and cover up the tattoo? You knew what it could do to him. You know what it did do. He wasn't eating Caspar. For days on end all he ate was an apple. Do you know how bad that is? And the amount of time he spent at the gym? It was way too unreasonable. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he was over-exercising, and... and he was hurting himself Caspar. Because of you. All of this happened because of you. If you had just accepted him, he would be okay. He would be more than a small fragile boy I have to look after all the time. So Caspar. I swear. I swear to god, to the heavens above, to the stars. If you do anything that makes him cry. If you make him want to pick up that razor again, I'm done. I'm done with you. You won't be allowed to see him. No matter what. I'll talk to the school, take him out of all of your classes. Don't let it come to that."

Zoe let out a shaky breath.

"I know that you're his soulmate, but i'm his brother. And you rejected him. You don't get to do that and think that you got away with it. So Caspar Richard Lee. Don't hurt my brother. Or you will deeply regret it."

"It won't. I swear to god. I love him." Caspar replied.

Zoe just glared.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one people! Hope you enjoyed it, please kudos and vote!


End file.
